powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Attacks
The ability to release/use cosmic energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Cosmic Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Astrological Attacks/Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays * Cosmic Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays Capabilities The user can release/use cosmic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications * Cosmic Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of cosmic energy. * Cosmic Beam Emission: Release beams of a cosmic energy. * Cosmic Blast: Release cosmic energy over a specific target area. * Cosmic Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of cosmic energy. * Cosmic Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of cosmic energy. * Cosmic Breath: Discharge cosmic energy blasts from mouth. * Cosmic Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Cosmic Cutting: Use cosmic energy to cut opponents. * Cosmic Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with cosmic energy. * Cosmic Pillar Projection: Project cosmic energy pillars. * Cosmic Spike Projection: Project cosmic energy spikes. * Cosmic Wave Emission: Send out a wave of cosmic energy and that repels everything. * Cosmic Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of cosmic energy. * Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified cosmic energy. * Expanding Cosmic Bolts: Project cosmic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Cosmic Blasts: Release blasts of cosmic energy in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release cosmic energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Omnidirectional Cosmic Waves: Send out a wave of cosmic energy in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit cosmic energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release cosmic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release cosmic energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of cosmic energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of cosmic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Energy Manipulation * Energy Physiology * Ergokinetic Combat * Force-Field Generation * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Volatile Constructs Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Way Big (Ben 10) *Star Strike (Skylanders) *Starcast (Skylanders) * Jellal Fernandez (Fairy Tail) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail); via Satan Soul: Halphas * Celestial Spirit King (Fairy Tail) * Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII) * Veigar (League of Legends) * Users of the Power Cosmic (Marvel Comics) ** Silver Surfer Gallery Omni-Big-cosmic.png|Way Big (Ben 10) File:jellal sec prop.jpg|Jellal's (Fairy Tail) Heavenly Body Magic can harness the power of cosmic forces. Veigar1.jpg|Veigar (League of Legends) Can cast spells to attack his enemies with dark matter meteors, creating event horizons, and blasts of primordial energy Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power